kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items
Stage Items These are items that can be picked up around the stages as drops from enemies, from breakable obstacles, or from the crystal at the end of each stage. *Coin: Increases Coin amount by 1 coin. *Coin Set: Increases Coin amount by 5 coins. *Coin Bag: Increases Coin amount by 10 coins. *Life Up S: Restores health by a small amount. *Life Up L: Restores health by a large amount. *Rider Drink S: Restores Rider Power by a small amount. *Rider Drink L: Restores Rider Power by a large amount . *EXP Book 1(Red): Increases experience points by a small amount. *EXP Book 2(White): Increases experience points by a medium amount. *Secret Scroll: Increases experience points by a large amount. *Attack Up Card: Increases the strength stat for a while. *Shield Up Card: Increases the defense stat for a while. GENERATION 1 On the world map, there are Shop Stages where you meet Naomi and exchange your coins for various items. Prices listed assume the player has not yet earned the 20% discount via Stage Clears. Basic Items *Life Charge (10) - Recover the Player or Partner Rider's LIFE by tapping the respective portrait. (When you choose this, the menu says "Buy 1", "Buy Maximum" and "Cancel".) *Attack Capsule (100) - Increases strength stat of either the player or their partner by 1~3 points. *Attack Capsule 2 (300) - Increases strength stat of either the player or their partner by 3~5 points. *Shield Capsule (100) - Increases defense stat of either the player or their partner by 1~3 points. *Shield Capsule 2 (300) - Increases defense stat of either the player or their partner by 3~5 points. When you choose to purchase Capsule items, the options are "Buy for Main Rider," "Buy for Partner Rider," and "Cancel." Special Upgrade Items (all base costs 400) *(Rider 1) Muffler of Skill: Increase effect of special *(Rider 2) Gloves of Power: Easier to trigger special *(V3) Muffler of Power and Skill: Increases special time *(Riderman) Scientist's Pride: Learn finisher *(X) Mercury Circuit: Learn finisher *(Amazon) GaGa Armlet: Learn finisher *(Stronger) Super Electronic Dynamo: Special charge speed increases *(Skyrider) Hang Glider: Sailing Jump range Up *(Super-1) Plum Blossom: Finisher performance Up *(ZX) Cross Shuriken: Finisher performance Up *(Black) Kingstone: Can do Vital Charge a second time *(Black RX) Revolcane: Learn finisher *(Shin) D.N.A Cells: Learn finisher *(ZO) Orgel Watch: Healing effect Up *(J) Spirit Crystal: Power effect Up *(Kuuga) Two Thousand Skills: Learn finisher *(Agito) Agito Frypan: Shorten Alter Charge Kick charge time. *(Ryuki) Contract Card: DragRedder effect Up *(Faiz) 555 Gear: Learn finisher *(Blade) Proper Blank: Can set 2 cards *(Hibiki) Yakushima's Sticks: Disk Animal effect Up *(Kabuto) Hiyori's Lunch: Increase Clock Up time *(Den-O) Naomi's Coffee: Increases chance of being in a "Climax" *(Kiva) Bloody Rose Violin: Kivat Bat 3rd Healing amount Up *(Decade) Traveler's Camera: Unlocks one Kamen Ride Form. (Must buy 8 times to unlock Agito through Kiva) *(W) Hardboiled Hat: Strengthens all forms *(OOO) Tomorrow's Pants: Learn a Second Ultimate Attack "Strain Doom" *(Birth) Birthday Cake: Learn BirthDay Finisher GENERATION 2 Instead of being accessed through stages, the Shop is part of the stage select menu and run by Fourze's Yuki Jojima and the Foodroids. While in the Shop menu, you may access the Character Database by pressing Y/Square. Prices listed assume the player has not yet earned discounts (10% each, to a 20% maximum) via Stage Clears. Non-character specific *Life Charge (10) - Recover the Player or Partner Rider's LIFE by tapping the respective portrait (DS) or tapping the Analog Stick left/right (PSP). (When you choose this, the menu says "Buy 1", "Buy Maximum" and "Cancel".) *Vital Training 1 (300) - Increase HP by 6-7 points, to a cap of 300. *Vital Training 2 (1000) - Increase HP by 7-8 points, to a cap of 999. *Attack Training 1 (100) - Increase Strength by 3-4 points, to a cap of 100. *Attack Training 2 (300) - Increase Strength by 4-5 points, to a cap of 200. *Attack Training 3 (1000) - Increase Strength by 5 points, to a cap of 300. *Defense Training 1-3 (100/300/1000) - As Attack Trainings, but instead increasing Defense. *Skill Training 1-3 (100/300/1000) - As Attack Trainings, but instead increasing Technique. *Training Reset (10000) - Reset all character training to default levels. When you choose to purchase Training items, the options are "Buy for Main Rider," "Buy for Partner Rider," and "Cancel." Rider-Specific Items (all base costs 500) *(Fourze) K.R.C. Flag - Gives Fourze a new super with Block + Jump + Special Attack (L+X+O on PSP, L+B+A on DS) *(Meteor) Kenpo Uniform - Increases the power of Meteor's special attacks. *(Rider 1) Muffler of Skill - Increases the effectiveness of Rider 1's "Rider 1's Skill" ability. *(Rider 2) Gloves of Power - Increases the effectiveness of Rider 2's "Rider 2's Power" ability. *(V3) Muffler of Power and Skill - Increases the effectiveness of V3's "V3 Barrier" ability. *(Riderman) Scientist's Robe - Increases the power of Riderman's special attacks. *(X) Mercury Circuit - Reduces the health cost of X's Long Pole ability. *(Amazon) Gaga's Armlet - Increases the damage of Amazon's "Jungle Jump" ability. *(Stronger) Super-electric Dynamo - Increases the charge rate of Stronger's Elec-Charge ability. *(Skyrider) Hang-Glider - Increases the power of Skyrider's "Sailing Jump" ability. *(Super-1) Plum Blossom(?) - Increases the power of Super-1's special attacks. *(ZX) Cross Shuriken - Increases the power of ZX's special attacks. *(Black) Kingstone - You can now use Black's Vital Charge ability two times instead of one. *(ShadowMoon) Heaven, Ocean and Earth Stones - Shadow Moon's "Shadow Flash" ability's charge time is reduced. *(Black RX) Revolcane - Gives Black RX his "Miracle of the Sun" ability. *(Shin) DNA Sample - Increases Shin's damage, and also makes him recover from knockdown faster. *(ZO) Orgel Watch - Increases the speed of ZO's "Healing" ability. *(J) Spirit Gem - Increases the effectiveness of J's "J Power" *(Kuuga) Amadam - Powers up Kuuga's "Rising Form" and decreases its charge time. *(Agito) Organic Cabbage - Decreases the charge time for Agito's "Alter Charge Kick". *(G3-X) Police I.D. - Increases the timer for G3-X's "Human Spirit" ability. *(Gills) Set of Motorcycle Tools - Increases the timer for Gills' "Roar" ability. *(Ryuki) Contract Card - Increases the power of Ryuki's "DragRedder" ability. *(Knight) Eri's Ring - Increases the effectiveness of Knight's "Dark Wing" ability. *(Zolda) Goro's Pasta - Increases the number of times Zolda attacks with his "MagnaGiga" ability. *(Ouja) Lizard on a Stick - When Ouja is in "Pissed Off" mode, attacks don't cause him to flinch. (TL Note: I believe TV-N translated "イライラする" as "Vexed", so if you prefer: "Getting Vexed" mode.) *(Odin) Yui's Scribblings - Increases the power of Odin's special attacks. *(Faiz) Faiz Axel - Gives Faiz an alternate Axel Form ability (Press R twice). *(Kaixa) Wet Tissue - Makes Kaixa reload faster. *(Blade) Rouze Absorber - Gives Blade the ability to set two cards at once. *(Garren) Puzzle Piece - Gives Garren the ability to set two cards at once. *(Chalice) Amane's Picture(?) - Gives Chalice the ability to set two cards at once. *(Leangle) Nozomi's Onigiri - Gives Leangle the ability to set two cards at once. *(Hibiki) Yakushima Sticks - Increases the number of Disc Animals Hibiki can summon to three. *(Ibuki) Patriarch's Wisdom - Increases the power of Ibuki's "Oni Stone Shot" ability. *(Todoroki) Love-Tuna - Increases the effectiveness of Todoroki's "Todoroki Stage" ability. *(Zanki) Floral Offering - Increases the power of Zanki's "Resurrection Thunder" ability. *(Kabuto) Ultimate Tofu - Increases the length of Kabuto's "Clock-Up" ability. *(Gatack) Baseball - Increases the length of Gatack's "Clock-up" ability. *(KickHopper) Aniki's Salt - Increases the length of Kickhopper's "Clock-up" ability. *(PunchHopper) Otouto's Miso - Increases the length of PunchHopper's "Clock-Up" ability. *(Den-O) Naomi's Coffee - Gives Den-O his "Climax" ability. *(Zeronos) Deneb Candy - Gives Zeronos his "Deneb Possession" ability. *(New Den-O) Teddy's Charm - Improves your stats during NEW Den-O's "Countdown" ability. *(Kiva) Bloody Rose - Increases the power of Kiva's "Darkness Moon Break" ability. *(IXA) 753 T-Shirt - Increases the number of Buttons IXA gains when he kills enemies. *(Decade) Traveler's Camera - Adds a new Rider to Decade's "Kamen Ride" ability. (Must be bought 8 times to unlock Agito through Kiva) *(Diend) Rider Card - Adds a new Rider to Diend's "Kamen Ride" ability. (Must be bought twice to unlock Delta and Saga) *(Kiva-la) Eijiro's Cake - Improves Kiva-la's "Laughing Pressure Point" ability. *(W) Hard-boiled Hat - Improves all of Kamen Rider Double's form changes. *(Accel) Haruko's Pendant - Improves the strength of Accel's special attacks. *(Skull) Akiko's Photograph - Increases the power of Skull's "Hard-Boiled" ability. *(Eternal) Harmonica - Increases the damage and experience gain of Eternal's "NEVER" ability. *(OOO) Tomorrow's Underwear - Gives OOO a new super with Block + Jump + Special Attack *(Birth) Birth Manual - Decreases the cost of Birth's "Candroid Summon" ability. *(Birth Prototype) Piping Hot Oden - Increases the healing effect of Birth Prototype's "Field Medic" ability. Gallery Hardboiled.png|Hardboiled Hat Pantsu.png|Tomorrow's Pants Lifecharge.png|Life Charge